Sick Day
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: Katie's sick and Kendall's the only one to take care of her.


**A/N: This one-shot is for RusherDriver I hope you like it! **

* * *

Kendall was in Apartment 2J sitting on the orange couch playing video games since Gustavo didn't need him to record his part of their new song and he just needed the other boys to record their parts.

So Kendall decided to play video games.

Mrs. Knight walked up to Kendall with her purse and Kendall paused the game.

"Kendall I'm going to the Drugstore to get some medicine for Katie"

"Okay mom" Kendall says.

"And since the other boys aren't here to help you your going to have to take care of Katie and your in charge" Mrs. Knight says.

"No problem"

"And if Katie says I allowed her to watch NCSI while she's sick I didn't"

"Sure mom I'll make sure" Kendall says with a small chuckle.

"Be good" Mrs. Knight says and kisses Kendall on the cheek.

"Don't worry we will" Kendall says reassuringly.

Mrs. Knight leaves 2J and heads for the Drugstore.

Now it was time for Kendall to go and take care of Katie.

Kendall walks up to Katie's door and knocks.

"Come in" Katie says in a sickly tone.

Kendall walks in.

He felt bad seeing his playful Baby Sister all cooped up in bed in her pink flowery pajamas and being sick.

"Hey Baby Sister how are you feeling?" Kendall asks and sits down next to Katie on her bed.

"A little better but not that much and where's mom?" Katie says in a scratchy voice.

"She had to go to the Drugstore to get the medicine for you and she said I have to take care of you and I'm in charge" Kendall says.

"YAY! I still feel a bit sick but since your taking care of me big brother I'll feel a lot better" Katie cheers but coughs a little bit.

"No problem Baby Sister" Kendall says.

"So do you want to watch some Tv Baby sister?" Kendall asks.

"Can I watch NCSI Big Brother?" Katie asks.

Kendall gets up from Katie's bed to get the remote and walks back and hands it to Katie.

"Mom already told me no but... I'll let you watch it since your sick but just don't tell mom" Kendall says with a sly smile.

Katie turns on the TV and puts NCSI.

"Thank You so much big brother!" Katie says cheerfully but then coughs.

"Are you hungry Do you want me to make you something?" Kendall asks.

"I'm a bit hungry but I don't know what to eat" Katie said and then started coughing.

"Chicken soup? It'll help your cough and you'll feel better" Kendall says.

"Sure big brother I'd love to have chicken soup" Katie says with a smile.

"Okay I'll go make it right now and you just stay in bed and watch Tv and if you need anything just call me alright?" Kendall says.

"Okay big brother" Katie says with a smile.

Kendall walks out of Katie's room and to the kitchen to start making the soup.

He grabbed all the ingredients and started cooking. After about 15 mins the soup was ready. Kendall poured the hot soup into a bowl and walked to Katie's room.

"Baby sister here's the soup" Kendall says as he enters and sits on Katie's bed. He hands the bowl to Katie.

"But be careful it's really hot" Kendall warns to Katie. "Okay big brother" Katie says. Katie coughs and then starts eating the soup.

After 15 minutes Katie finished the soup and Kendall went to put the bowl in the kitchen and walked back. She felt mostly better but not fully yet.

"Baby sister how are you feeling now?" Kendall asks.

"Mostly better big brother but not full yet" Katie says and then coughs.

"Baby sister I'm going to stay here in your room with you. I'm not leaving you by yourself inside" Kendall says to Katie and climbs into her bed sitting next to her.

"YAY!" Katie says.

Kendall wraps himself up in Katie's blanket and watches NCSI on tv with her.

"Big brother I'm still sick I might give you infection. I don't want you to get sick" Katie says in a sad tone to Kendall.

Kendall turns to Katie and says, "I don't care if I get sick all I want is for you to be fully better. Now turn that frown into a smile and watch NCSI" Kendall says with a smile to Katie.

Katie smiles now and snuggles up to Kendall.

Katie was happy that Kendall stayed with her in her room.

Kendall kissed her on her forehead.

Kendall and Katie sat together and watched NCSI. An hour had passed and the episode was finished.

Kendall wondered why he hasn't hear anything from Katie.

He turned his head and saw Katie fast asleep on his stohmach with her arms wrapped around him.

Kendall did a small chuckle and slowly climbed out of the bed and tucked katie in quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

"Sweet dreams baby sister" Kendall said with a smile and tucked Katie in and kissed her on her forehead.

Kendall watched Katie sleep for a few minutes before he left the room. She looked so adorable sleeping. Kendall touched Katie's forehead and cheeks and saw that her temperature was normal and that he hadn't heard any coughing from her hen her coughing was gone too. Kendall smiled and walked out of Katie's room closing the door quietly. Kendall was happy that his baby sister was all better.

Kendall then decided to sit down on the orange couch and watch some Tv untill Mrs. Knight came back. 10 minutes later the door to apartment 2J opened and Mrs. Knight was back with Katie's medicine.

Mrs. Knight puts the bag on the kitchen counter and walks to Kendall. "Did everything go well and is she better?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"Yes mom everything went well Katie's just taking a little nap now. I took extra good care of her and she's perfectly fine now." Kendall says.

"That's great what did you do?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"All I did was make her some chicken soup she ate it she felt mostly better but not fully. Then I just sat with her in her room and watched some tv until she had fallen asleep for her nap. All she needed was for me to hang out with her to make her feel better. There was no need for the medicine." Kendall says.

"I'm proud of you Kendall and I'm glad everything went well and that Katie's all better" Mrs. Knight says.

"Thanks mom and it's also my duty aa a big brother to take care of her" Kendall says.

Kendall was happy Katie was fine and that Mrs. Knight was proud of him.


End file.
